Снитч
by Makbet
Summary: The war is over.Viktor, Harry and Draco are trying to find happiness in the new world. Slash


_In vino veritas_

Он был пьян.  
>Хотелось залить пожар, горящий в груди, огневиски, но это было бы недостойно аристократа.<br>А он являлся представителем известной чистокровной семьи и потому весь вечер старательно топил свою жизнь в вине. Разумеется, в самом лучшем.  
>На дне серебряного кубка - разве в этом доме есть другие? - переливалась кровавыми брызгами Nuits-Saint-Georges – дом Леруа, знаменитая марка французских вин Бургундии.<br>Сухое, красное. Его любимое. Отцу бы тоже понравилось.  
>Он всегда ценил только самое лучшее и уже больше года наслаждался французскими винами и француженками.<br>Драко старался не думать о том, где и с кем пропадала мать.  
>А вот он был дома.<br>Малфой-Менор. Его дом. Самое родное и безопасное место на всем свете. Казалось, оно неподвластно времени, и когда-нибудь - возможно сейчас самое время - он умрет, а в малой гостиной будут также сидеть его наследники и лениво потягивать французские вина из серебристых фамильных кубков.  
>Но, ничто в этом мире не вечно: после войны левое крыло поместья пришлось отстраивать заново.<br>Война… она неотрывно была связана с воспоминаниями о Нем, а каждая мысль отзывалось где-то в груди таким приступом боли, что и самое лучшее вино не могло ее заглушить. Почему же самое прекрасное чувство – любовь – приносит столько страданий?  
>Только одному человеку хватило терпения на то, чтобы добиться его любви. А вот любви ли?<br>Сегодня он все больше склонялся к тому, что это не было любовью.  
>Так чем же это все-таки было?<br>Временным помешательством? Возможно.  
>Крайней степенью безумия? Вероятно.<br>Но, если это было лишь помутнением рассудка, то почему же, Салазаровы яйца, он все это помнит?  
>Каждую деталь, каждую черточку: Его губы, руки, тело. Каждый шрам на Его коже. Каждую родинку.<br>У него была маленькая красноватая родинка чуть ниже пупка. Это запомнилось особенно четко, потому что он много раз целовал эту родинку, спускаясь ниже, к темным завиткам волос.  
>А его любовник (любимый?) вздрагивал от удовольствия и запускал руки в серебристые волосы. Стоит коснуться его головки - горячим дыханием, а лучше языком - и Он совершенно терял связь с реальностью. Оставался лишь бессвязный шепот, прерывистое дыхание, и взаимное стремление к достижению еще большего удовольствия. Простой и незамысловатый секрет соблазнения.<br>Всего минута воспоминаний - и кубок с тихим звоном ударяется об стену, а по паркету расползается пятно, которое при свете свечей кажется абсолютно черным.  
>Хватит. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Никогда больше не думать о Нем, не вспоминать.<br>Но, Мерлин, как это сложно, запретить себе помнить.

Пьяный взгляд серых глаз, отчаянная попытка вернуть связь с реальностью…  
>Чемодан еще не разобран?<br>Ах да, я же запретил эльфам трогать мои вещи. Пожалуй, стоит перебрать содержимое: найти что-нибудь, что можно выбросить, разбить, сломать.  
>Как выбросили тебя, разбили сердце.<br>Не думать о Нем. Отвлечься.  
>Через полчаса из чемодана был извлечен снитч. Маленький золотистый шарик заставил юношу улыбнуться: странная все-таки была поездка. Драко даже ненадолго забыл о Нем.<p>

И как он вообще согласился на подобное безрассудство? Что, если на то пошло, он вообще забыл в Италии? Да еще и в разгар чемпионата по квиддичу? Рядом с абсолютно посторонними людьми?  
>С людьми, которые не понимали что такое депрессия, или даже не так - с людьми, которые вообще не понимали что такое чувства.<br>Ему тогда действительно нужен был план. Он сходил с ума. Гениальный план под названием «стереть Его из памяти» потерпел полный крах. Расстояния, разделявшего их рабочие места - три этажа, когда-то казавшиеся настоящей пропастью, теперь оказалось недостаточно, и ему жизненно необходимо было сбежать. Хоть куда-нибудь.  
>Итальянские пляжи в августе были достаточно привлекательны, а Блейз умел убеждать. Ну, кто же знал, что эта змея насобирала на всех столько компромата. Курс собрался почти в полном составе: у каждого были свои скелеты в шкафу.<br>Его подчеркнуто не замечали, сторонились.  
>Семьи, занявшие сторону Темного Лорда, считали, что он слишком легко отделался: Малфои сохранили свое влияние и большую часть имущества. Кроме того, у большинства юных пожирателей погибли родители, а его семья прохлаждалась на континенте.<br>Слишком много везения, даже для Малфоя.  
>Те, кто подобно Забини сохранили нейтралитет, считали его либо недальновидным юнцом, либо садистом.<br>Он назвал бы служение красноглазому маньяку крайним проявлением мазохизма, да кто его слушал?  
>Труднее всего приходилось с группой поддержки Ордена Феникса…<br>Да, он принципиально не читал газет, но, к сожалению, слишком хорошо знал причину "хорошего" к себе отношения. У причины были мягкие волосы, яркие глаза, восхитительно сладкие губы…  
>Не думать о Нем.<br>Косые взгляды, кривые усмешки и «случайно» брошенные фразы порядком раздражали, и уже на второй вечер он ушел на старую пристань, надеясь хоть немного времени провести наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Сел на старый деревянный мостик и, достав маггловские сигареты, (видели бы его родители!) закурил.  
>Драко всегда был окружен самыми разными людьми. И он, стараясь оправдать ожидания отца, надевал привычные маски, разыгрывал роли. И только один человек видел его истинное лицо. Не очень приятное, стоит заметить: циник, истерик и лицемер. Но и у этой медали была вторая сторона. И Он сумел разглядеть ее.<br>Не думать о Нем. Не думать.  
>Стремление побыть в одиночестве грозило обернуться внеплановым сеансом психоанализа и утопить последние остатки хорошего настроения. Да и от пачки сигарет уже почти ничего не осталось.<br>- Скучаешь? - донесся из-за спины приятный мужской голос. – Могу я составить тебе компанию?  
>Драко вздрогнул и обернулся. В двух шага от него - опасная близость - стоял темноволосый молодой человек. Его сложно было не узнать. Знаменитый ловец…<br>Еще один Ловец. Не думать о Нем.  
>Молчание становилось неуютным.<br>- Сказал бы я, что рад тебя видеть, вот только я не очень рад, - ответил он, рисуя на лице дежурную улыбку.– Что здесь забыл сам Виктор Крам?  
>Брюнет, казалось, не заметил ни натянутой улыбки, ни насмешки, звучащей в голосе.<br>Вопрос он также проигнорировал.  
>Малфой поднялся, стряхнул невидимые пылинки с колен и одним плавным движением поправил растрепавшиеся волосы.<br>Разминуться с Виктором на узком полотнище моста было невозможно. Желания искупаться тоже не возникало. А тишина стала почти осязаемой. Слизеринец не выдержал первым.  
>- Виктор, скажи, тебе не хватило огневиски, или закончились восторженные фанатки?- протянул он устало. – А может ты что-то потерял?<br>- А что потерял ты? - Вопросом на вопрос.  
>Почему-то невыносимо захотелось кричать. Или убить кого-нибудь. Или умереть.<br>Но уже готовая сорваться с языка очередная насмешка застряла в горле, а ответ прозвучал тихо и как-то не по-Малфоевски грустно. А еще – откровенно, но об этом думать не хотелось.  
>- Я потерял одного человека, и не могу понять почему... Мне его не хватает.<br>- Знаешь, - Крам не выглядел удивленным, - мы все кого-то теряем. Уходит кто-то важный, что-то важное исчезает из нашей жизни.  
>- А если это была любовь? - Вопрос возник до того, как Драко успел себя остановить.<br>- Особенно если это любовь. Знаешь ли, людям не свойственна верность. Все когда-нибудь заканчивается.  
>Болгарин стоял так близко, что Малфой уловил запах его тела.<br>Нужно было остановиться. Сделать шаг назад, а лучше два. Но отступать было глупо. И тогда он остался, ощущая чужое тепло сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.  
>Это было странно. А еще - уютно. Мерлин, это просто было.<br>- Придешь завтра посмотреть на игру? - спросил Виктор.- Это будет интересно, обещаю. Придешь?  
>- Я подумаю, - Драко улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне, сделал шаг назад, разрывая контакт, и аппарировал в поместье Забини.<br>Я потерял одного человека, и не могу понять почему... Мне его не хватает.  
>Утром он пришел на игру. На эту и на все последующие. А по вечерам они гуляли по пляжу, пили вино, и даже несколько раз вспомнили Тремудрый Турнир.<br>- Я сразу обратил на тебя внимание, но тогда ты был гадким эгоистичным мальчишкой, - улыбнувшись, заметил чемпион Дурмстранга.  
>- Если ты надеешься, что я сильно изменился, то очень зря, - парировал слизеринец.<br>- Ну что ж, по крайней мере, ты заметно подрос…  
>И Драко рассмеялся, весело и беззаботно. Так, как не смеялся уже давно.<br>Уходит кто-то важный, исчезает что-то важное.  
>И они каждый вечер расходились, каждый к себе, для того чтобы утром встретиться вновь. И это тоже было странно.<p>

Сборная Болгарии выиграла чемпионат по квидичу. А добытый в финале снитч победитель подарил Малфою.

Он встал, торопливо схватил пергамент и начал писать…

Знаешь, Виктор, в моей жизни сегодня что-то надломилось. Закончилось.  
>Но я этому рад.<br>Все не так уж плохо: у меня замечательный дом, неплохая коллекция вин. И мы могли бы вместе сидеть в малой гостиной.  
>А еще у меня есть снитч.<br>Вот только нет ловца.  
>Приедешь?<p>

Запечатывая письмо, он случайно задел чернильницу рукой. Черное пятно торопливо разрослось на столе, почти полностью поглотив красивую открытку с броским рисунком: Он и она.  
>«Приглашаем Вас на бракосочетание Гарри Джеймса Поттера и Джиниверы Уизли» - гласила надпись, которая сейчас угадывалась с большим трудом.<br>Вот только это было неважно – теперь эти слова для него ничего не значили.  
>Людям не свойственна верность.<br>А еще - все когда-нибудь заканчивается.


End file.
